In the past year, we have continued to recruit participants for the clinical protocol, Assessment of the Effects of A DPP-4-Specific Inhibitor (Sitagliptin/Januvia) on Immune Function in Healthy Individuals. By the end of FY10, a total of 32 volunteers will have been enrolled, out of 40 total for the study. The research study assays are ongoing. For all study visits to date, flow cytometry assays have been performed on PBMCs. Other immune assays are being optimized and will be done in batches once each volunteer has completed all 6 study visits.